


Нашри кантха

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Питера Гиллема необычное хобби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нашри кантха

**Author's Note:**

> [Каммия](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3139757), спасибо за идею!

Тарр держит фонарик как нож, кисть расслаблена, большой палец небрежно лежит на подвижной кнопке переключения режимов. Он светит на руки Питеру Гиллему, пока тот торопливо подпарывает бритвенным лезвием внутренний карман куртки секретаря посольства. Тарр мог бы сделать это и сам, но сейчас лучше не тратить время на бессмысленные препирательства. Его начальник ни за что не отдаст в руки старине Рикки Тарру те документы, что сейчас лежат на полу у его колена в плотном пластиковом пакете. Так что пусть возится с курткой сам. В гардеробной темно и тесно, пахнет одеколоном, потом и нафталином. Это напоминает какую-то древнюю историю про волшебную страну за тряпками в платяном шкафу. Они с Питером — дети в платяном шкафу, и если раздвинуть пальто, плащи и куртки, покажется зеленый берег реки и можно будет дышать...  
— Нитки, — говорит Гиллем одними губами, как хирург на операции. Тарр уже давно вдел нитку в крохотную иглу, он вообще-то неплохо обращается со швейными принадлежностями, но шьет в основном по живому. И чаще всего — себя.  
Гиллем вкладывает пакетик с документами за подкладку, смачивает пальцы слюной и проводит вдоль нити. А потом начинает шить, аккуратно и быстро, мелкими, незаметными с лица стежками.  
— Ого, — бормочет Тарр.  
Гиллем смотрит на него снизу вверх, чуть щурясь от света, и глаза у него злые, что у твоей дикой бирманской кошки. Вероятно, он хочет, чтобы Тарр молчал. Но тот собирается во что бы то ни стало закончить мысль:  
— Ты шьешь как леди. Как почтенная леди с пяльцами.  
Гиллем отвечает ругательством на грани слышимости и продолжает накладывать свой почти невидимый шов. Из гардероба они выбираются через три минуты, концерт в самом разгаре, и по холлу плывет отзвук увертюры «Орфея и Эвридики». Тарру нужно сразу же идти в машину, но он останавливается у зеркала, чуть позади начальника, поправляющего узел галстука, и тот неожиданно оборачивается.  
— Да, я учился вышивать, если ты об этом, — сообщает он небрежно. — Няня уверяет, что в два года я сам отобрал у нее иголку, мне это было интересно, и, кроме того, это успокаивает.  
Тарр широко улыбается. Кивает. И вразвалочку идет к черному ходу, оставив Питера наедине с музыкой Глюка и очередной секретной операцией. Успешной, должно быть, если секретарь не обнаружит документы. Но он не обнаружит, хвала нянюшке Гиллема и его полубезумным способам успокаивать нервы. Нет, правда, может, тоже стоит попробовать?

На этот раз его, вроде как, даже не должно ничего насторожить: оба деревянных стержня, вложенные между дверью и косяком, на месте, письмо из электрической компании по-прежнему лежит на полу в том положении, в котором его оставил Питер, пыль на трельяже нетронута. Однако незнакомец (блондин!) просчитался в главном: пронося в дом с такими бдительными соседками, как у Питера, что-то большое и завернутое в оберточную бумагу, нужно непременно потребовать расписаться за доставку. Иначе это вызовет, по меньшей мере, недоумение. И обходительный Гиллем по возвращении получит сразу целый ворох ценных сведений о курьере.  
Питер аккуратно прикрыл дверь, снял туфли и на цыпочках двинулся по направлению к гостиной.  
— Тарр! — рявкнул он, резко распахнув дверь, — Да ты не из ума ли выжил, братец?!  
Тарр обернулся и уронил картину. Та тяжело ухнула между креслом и стеной, но по счастью не разбилась. Гиллем успел увидеть только, что на ней изображено что-то яркое и цветастое. Рикки, невнятно ругаясь, полез за кресло. Он уже успел забить в стену гвоздь, а еще несколько держал во рту, поэтому разобрать, на каком из диалектов кроет его подчиненный, было затруднительно.  
— Потрудись объяснить, — потребовал несколько опешивший Гиллем, — что ты творишь с молотком и гвоздями в моей квартире?  
Тарр не ответил. Он извлек картину из-за кресла и вправлял на место чуть отошедшую деревянную рамку. Картина была яркой, солнечно-яркой, с множеством радиальных окружностей, с царственным лотосом в центре, с несколькими миниатюрными сценками в каждом углу квадратного полотна... а еще ей явно было немало лет.  
— Кантха, — вынув гвозди изо рта, сообщил Тарр. — Настоящие кантха никогда не продают, только дарят или приносят в храм, эта — из Хайдарабада, и ей двести тринадцать лет, если старый сикх не наврал. Но я не думаю, что этот братец стал бы мне врать...  
— Тарр, ты спятил? — пораженно пробормотал Гиллем и сел в кресло. — Зачем ты это притащил?  
«И как ты это притащил?» — добавил он про себя. — «Как ты прошел таможню со здоровенным куском антикварной материи, на которой вышиты лотосы и слоны, и которую ты потом оправил в рамку и пришел вешать на стену в моей квартире, пока я на работе?»  
— Это подарок, — расплылся в улыбке Тарр, — вы же любите вышивку, сэр. А это настоящая бенгальская кантха, я купил ее для вас у музея, сэр.  
Врать Тарр не умел, он сразу становился чрезмерно агрессивным, и наверное, злился на себя за это. Но вместо того, чтобы призвать его к ответу и обвинить в краже (что было бы куда педагогичней, мелькнула мысль), Питер поднялся с кресла и взял картину из его рук.  
— Ты зря решил выбрать эту стену, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Это солнечная сторона, и твоя кантха выгорит за считанные месяцы. Давай-ка повесим ее в спальне. И, будь любезен, вытащи гвоздь, который уже забил, да поаккуратнее.  
Неся картину в спальню под мышкой, Питер Гиллем подумал, что никто еще не запрыгивал на его кресло и не принимался пальцами вытаскивать гвоздь с таким выражением удовольствия на лице.  
Да и что уж говорить, никто еще не воровал для Питера бенгальские храмовые вышивки. Об этом определенно стоило поразмыслить на досуге.


End file.
